Cegorach
by Sword Brethren Caedus
Summary: When one god of mischief comes to the Earth seeking war, SHIELD reaches out to another one to help stop him. But with Agent Hill assigned to keep an eye on him, he might just drive her insane first. (NOT a crossover, just a really, really, really blatant reference to Warhammer 40k)
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the summary, this is _not_ a crossover, it just has a few really blatant references to Warhammer 40k, because that's my thing right now.**

**Anyway, I don't own Marvel (or we'd have Deadpool everywhere), or the Laughing God.**

* * *

"Oh god," the young man said to himself as he sprinted down the sidewalk, bowling over people in his rush to get away from something, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." He turned into an alley, running in the fence full on. "No, no, no, shit!" He turned to look over his shoulder. Nothing, not a single person. "Shit, shit, shit! He's going to find me!"

"Who's going to find you?" the small-time gangster jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. He sighed as he just saw a hobo sitting on the ground, a small smile on his face as he chuckled at the thug.

"No one, old man," he sneered, "I'll kill him if he gets close."

"Don't worry," the homeless man whispered conspiratorially as he stood up, "I know they're after me, too." He giggled at his own joke.

The gangster snorted in amusement. This old guy was insane. "You really think people are after you?" He chuckled.

The hobo laughed. "Oh, I know people are after me," he snickered, "The thing is, I always get to them first."

The thug snorted. "You really think-" he stopped as his brain caught up. He could see the hobo just standing there smiling, but then who was laughing? He still heard the laugh hanging in his ears, the same laugh that…

He started to back away. "No! No, stay back!" He pulled out a pistol, pointing it at the hobo, whose grin had spread all the way across his face, his face slowly beginning to change. The laugh began to build in his head, getting louder and louder. He found his chest shaking in repressed laughter.

The figure in front of him began to cackle. "Oh, you guessed," he chuckled, "Did I make it too obvious?" His light-brown hair was short, slicked back, his chin was pointed, as were his nose and ears, slightly. He had deep, green eyes and a figure built for distance running.

The thug woke up hours later, that mad giggle still haunting the back of his mind. He couldn't help but laugh himself. How foolish he'd been to fear the Laughing God.

* * *

**Comments for the Comment God! Reviews for the Review Throne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning, this chapter isn't done yet. I put it up before it was finished because I didn't think the other chapter was Avengers-y enough. So, here is Avenger-y stuff, which I don't own, because I own nothing related to the Marvel universe. **

* * *

"Agent Hill, report to my office," Director Fury ordered over the comm.

"On my way, sir."

Agent Maria Hill entered the Director's office just as he finished a call. "You called, sir?"

Director Fury's one eye didn't even look up as he organized files on his desk. "Are you mission-capable, Agent?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes sir." Hill was nonplussed. She hadn't been severely injured during the attack on the Project Pegasus facility.

"Good," the Director opened a damage report and started to read, "I'm sending you to New York."

"I was under the impression Agent Coulson had been-"

"He has. You're not going to get Stark."

Hill blinked in confusion. "I was under the impression you wished to speak with Captain Rodgers, Director."

Director Fury looked up at that. "Any such rumors regarding possible requests for assistance from Captain America are merely that," he said in an even tone, "Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Hill was completely lost now. "With all due respect, sir, why am I going to New York, then?" The Director's only response was to hand over another folder.

Agent Hill quickly scanned it. "Sir, wouldn't Agent Romanoff be a better choice for a retrieval like this?"

"Agent Romanoff has already left to enlist Dr. Banner's aid. As it stands, you're the only agent I trust to bring this guy in."

Agent Hill closed the folder. "Sir, this man is certifiably crazy. He makes Wade Wilson look almost _sane_ by comparison."

Fury put down the report he'd been looking at. "Agent Hill, are you trying to avoid being sent on an assignment?" he growled threateningly.

"No, sir," she replied.

"Think about it, Hill," Fury said, folding his hands on his desk, "the Norse god of mischief just declared war on Earth. Knowing the location of another one, wouldn't _you_ bring him in, if only to try and figure out what they're capable of?"

"…Understood, sir."


End file.
